MalfoyPotter
by CountryGirl96TAKEN
Summary: Find out why James Potter and Scorpius Malfoy don't get along. One/shot


**DISCLAIMER:**** I**** do ****NOT**** own**** Harry**** Potter! ****:D ****XDDD**

**Note:**** Most ****likely ****I ****will ****be ****getting ****bad ****reveiws ****on**** this ****because ****the ****beginning ****makes ****it**** seem**** like ****a**** guy ****x ****guy ****BUT ****if**** you ****read ****on**** you**** will**** see ****it ****is ****not ****XDDD.**

* * *

><p><strong>People <strong>**ask ****me all ****the**** time**

**"****why**** don't**** you ****and**** Malfoy**** get**** along?****"****. ****The**** thing ****I ****learned**** was ****Malfoy's**** are**** not ****to ****be ****trusted.**** Let ****me ****take**** you**** back**** to**** my**** second**** year.**** When**** Malfoy**** and**** I**** tried**** to**** be ****friends,**** when ****he ****and ****I**** bonded.**

**~Flashback~**

"**Potter!**** Detention!****"**

"**But**** sir ****I-****"**

"**No**** Potter!****" ****James ****heaved**** a ****sigh**** and**** groaned.**** It**** was**** not**** his ****fault**** Charms**** bored**** him,**** and**** besides ****he ****was**** becoming**** an**** auror,**** not**** a**** little ****school**** girl.**** James ****only**** took**** the**** class**** because**** Amy**** Breefeild,**** the**** red**** headed**** girl**** that**** James**** was ****crushing**** on,**** was ****in ****it. ****James ****began**** to ****draw ****on ****his**** paper ****when**** a ****little ****blonde ****boy ****ran ****in**

"**Sorry**** sir****" ****he**** blushed, ****which**** clashed**** with**** his**** paleness**

"**I...erm...got ****lost...****" ****James**** snickered, ****as ****he ****remembered**** his ****first**** year ****and**** how ****he ****also ****got ****lost.**** The ****blonde**** boy**** took**** a**** seat**** and**** shyly ****peeked ****over**** at**** James,**** who**** smiled ****at**** him ****in ****return.**** Moments ****pass**** which ****felt ****like ****hours ****as ****Charms ****finally ****let ****out. ****James**** wondered ****over ****to ****the ****blonde ****boy ****and**** stuck ****his ****hand ****out**

"**James ****Potter****" ****the ****short,**** blonde,**** pale ****boy**** smiled ****and**** shook**** his ****hand**

"**Scorpius ****Malfoy****"**

**"Malfoy**** eh?****" ****he**** smiled**

"**Cool****" ****Malfoy**** nodded.**

"**So ****er ****what's ****your**** next**** class?****"**

"**Potions, ****you?****"**

"**Erm, ****no**** Transfuguration...****"**

"**Oh ****well**** have ****fun****" ****James ****walked**** to**** Potions. ****He ****looked**** over**** a ****few**** seats**** and**** saw ****Amy, ****he**** walked ****over**

"**Sup ****Breefeild?****"**

"**Class**** Potter...****" ****she ****turned**** away. ****James**** smirked**

"**Class ****eh?**** Wanna**** be**** partners?****" **

"**For ****class?****"**

"**Yeah...****"**

"**I ****erm...guess ****so...****"**

"**Cool****" ****he ****grinned. ****As ****class ****began ****Professor**** Slughorn**** announced ****partners**** and**** James**** smiled**** as ****he**** was**** put ****with**** Amy.****James ****friend**** Nico**** smiled ****in**** the**** back.**** He**** knew**** James ****would**** somehow**** make ****the ****Potions ****explode. ****James ****sat ****there ****until**** they**** could ****start, ****he ****planned**** to**** help. ****As ****Amy ****set ****up**** James ****waited.**** They ****started,**** within**** minutes**** Amy**** was**** pissed, ****the**** professor ****ready**** to ****explode, ****and**** the ****class ****in ****laughter.**** James ****had**** managed ****to ****explode**** the ****potion. ****He ****got ****a ****detention ****which ****he**** gladly ****accepted. ****After ****that**** James ****headed ****to ****the ****great ****hall. ****He ****sat ****down ****at ****the ****Gryffindor ****table, ****not ****far**** from**** Albus.**

**James**** was ****still ****sitting down ****when ****he**** turned ****to ****see**** Amy ****walk ****in.**** He ****stood ****up ****and ****walked ****over ****to ****her**

**"****Breefeild ****I-****"**

**"****No ****Potter**** never****"**

**"****But**** I-****"**

**"****Potter****" ****she ****turned**** to**** him**

**"****You**** almost**** set ****my ****hair ****on**** fire**** do I ****look**** bloody**** happy?****" ****James ****took**** the ****hint**** and ****walked ****back**** to ****the ****table.**** His ****friend**** Kinan**** came**** over**

**"****Still ****trying**** for**** Breefeild ****eh?****" ****he**** smiled**** and**** sat**** down ****as**** James**** laughed**** and**** said**

**"****Before ****I**** leave**** for**** an ****auror ****I**** will**** have ****dated**** her**** or**** still**** be**** dating**** her****" ****he**** smirked**** as**** Kinan**** laughed**** and**** rolled**** his**** eyes.**

**After**** supper**** they**** went**** back**** to**** the**** common ****rooms**** James, ****Kinan,**** Nico,**** and**** Alex ****laughing**** the**** whole**** way.**** Nico ****kept**** telling ****Kinan**** and**** Alex**** what**** happened**** in**** Potions.**** Kinan**** couldn****'****t**** stop ****laughing.**** James**** smirked**** at**** them**

**"You**** wait,**** I'll**** have**** her**** by ****the**** end**** of**** the**** year."**** They****all ****laughed**** and**** James ****face ****turned ****bright**** red.**** A ****few ****minutes**** later ****inside ****the**** common**** room his ****brother ****Albus**** ran ****over**

**"James!**** James!"**** He**** shouted**** as**** James**** looked**** at**** him**

**"Yes?"**** Albus ****smiled**

**"I ****have ****a ****girl**** that ****likes ****me, ****she ****told ****me" ****he ****grinned ****as**** James ****chuckled**

**"Cool**** Al"**** he**** said.**** Albus ****watched**** his**** brother**** then**** asked**

**"Do**** you?" ****James ****smiled ****at ****Albus**

**"I**** do"**** Albus**** grinned**** and**** ran**** off.**

**The**** day**** ended,**** and**** soon ****it**** was**** Christmas**** and**** all**** the**** Potter's**** and**** Weasley's,**** even**** Malfoy,**** went**** home.**** After**** Christmas ****coming**** back**** was ****different ****and**** weird**** for ****them**** all,**** but**** soon**** everyone**** did**** settle ****in ****again. ****It**** wasn't**** until**** one ****week**** after**** Christmas**** that**** Malfoy's ****and ****Potters ****friendship ****started ****to ****take ****a ****down fall.**

**James**** sat, ****sleeping ****in ****Charms ****again.**** Malfoy's ****hand**** shot ****up**

**"Sir**** Potter's**** sleeping ****again"**

**"POTTER!"****the**** teacher**** yelled**** as**** James**** shot**** awake.**** Everytime ****James**** did**** something ****Malfoy**** would**** tell.**** Finally ****it**** came**** to**** one ****week ****before ****school**** ended.**** James**** always**** did**** a**** end**** of**** the**** year**** prank.**** And**** he**** made ****the ****mistake ****of**** telling ****Malfoy,**** so**** when ****it**** came ****down**** to**** the ****time ****to**** prank**** and**** James ****had**** his**** bunnies**** set**** up**** and ****ready,**** 500**** bunnies**** place****d around ****the**** school,**** James**** was ****gonna**** get**** in**** a**** lot**** of**** trouble.**** James,**** Fred, ****Alex,**** Molly,**** Nico,**** and**** Kinan**** in**** Potions**** ready.**** Then**** Magonagall**** came ****to**** James,**** the**** prank**** was ****runied,**** done,**** not**** gonna ****happen,**** and ****the ****five**** boys**** and**** one**** girl,**** got**** in**** trouble .**** Lots**** of**** trouble.**** Within**** an**** hour**** James ****had**** found**** out ****who ****told, ****and ****Molly ****and ****the ****four ****boys ****had ****to ****hold**** him**** back, ****in ****order**** for ****him ****not ****to ****murder ****Malfoy.**

**Matters**** only**** got**** worse**** the**** year**** after**** when**** Malfoy**** started ****calling**** James,**** Potter,**** and**** trying**** to**** steal**** Amy ****from ****him.**** From ****there ****it ****went ****on,**** and ****on.**

**~Flashback**** End~**

**So**** that ****is ****why ****Malfoy ****and ****I ****do **_**not** _**get ****along. ****And**** never ****will.**


End file.
